


To Kronos and Back Again

by Corrie71



Series: STID Missing Moments [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another missing moment from Star Trek Into Darkness.</p>
<p>If Spock and Uhura get a kissing scene, then Jim and Bones deserve one too, right?</p>
<p>**Note the rating change**</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kronos and Back Again

When the warp core failed, Bones was standing on the bridge. All that ran through his head at the moment was “I hate space. I hate space travel. I hate warp. Hate this. Hate this. Hate this.” 

He clung to the bridge railing, blinking to clear his vision, remembering Jim’s calm, soothing voice as he coaxed him over his fear of flying at the Academy during their late night shuttle flights. He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth and ignored his churning stomach. Lover or not, Jim will have a fit if Bones vomits all over his bridge. 

Bones managed to release his death grip on the bridge railing and straighten up. He heard the humor and cheer in Jim’s voice when he asked “Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship?” and smiled to himself, smoothing the front of his blue shirt down with a shaking hand. The food, the nap, and the hug worked to soothe Jim enough to return him to his usually sunny nature.

Bones listened as Jim assembled his landing party, and though he wants to protest at Jim once again running headlong into danger, he kept his mouth shut. Even for Jim, it’s rash to go down there with the ship inoperable. What are they going to do if they do get Harrison aboard? Sit in space and play cards? He waited until Uhura and Spock took their leave before saying, “Jim, you’re not actually going down there, are you? You don’t rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat tire.” 

Jim looked into his eyes and, just to satisfy Bones, commed Engineering. As Jim listens, he ducks his chin at Bones and gave a tiny smirk. Bones has seen that lopsided grin countless times, over tests at the Academy, when Jim taught him to fly, more recently in bed. It’s Jim’s way of letting him know everything will be ok. 

Of course, Jim’s definition of ok may be just the tiniest bit skewed so Bones is not particularly reassured. 

Before leaving the bridge, Jim gave the chair to Sulu. Jim should be the one in the chair, sending others on this treacherous retrieval mission. No matter how much Bones wants to keep him safe, brave, reckless, foolhardy Jim will perpetually run headlong into danger at every turn. Even though Bones went into this love affair with open eyes, he still worries. 

He followed him to the elevator but Jim stopped him with a gentle, warm hand on his arm. “I need you to stay on the bridge. It’s Sulu’s first time in the chair and…”

“I’m a doctor, not a babysitter.” Bones growled at Jim.

“I always feel…steadier… when you’re here beside me.” Jim never said I love you. And maybe he never would. Jim was a man of action, not words. But it was moments like this that gave Bones a glimpse of the depth of Jim’s feelings for him.

“Take care of my ship, okay, Bones? I’ll see you in two hours.” Jim trailed his fingers over Bones arm, and, even through exhaustion, worry, and strain, it still feels like being touched by starlight. Awareness crackled between them before Jim dropped his arm and shot him that lopsided grin again. Before he stepped into the lift, Bones leaned close and whispered, “Be safe, darlin.’” 

* * *

Bones knew that Jim was safely on his way back to the ship. Still, it wasn’t until he heard his voice over the communicator, that Bones could fully exhale. Instead of going to the brig, Bones met Jim outside the shuttlebay doors, carrying a medi-kit and Jim’s yellow command shirt. His jaw dropped when he saw Jim in his sexy smuggler’s disguise. Perhaps, when they were safely on the way back to Earth, he could get Jim to wear it again, in their quarters. Bones grabbed the collar of his leather coat and yanked Jim into a little used corridor along the route to the brig. 

“You look like you were dragged through a bush backward.”

“What did I tell you about metaphors?” Jim smirked at him, his eyes bright again. “Glad to see me, Bones?”

Bones grabbed his chin and turned Jim’s head to view the marks on his cheek and forehead. He swiped at the blood with a sterile cloth and reached for his medical sensors. Before he could begin the exam, Jim grabbed the back of Bones’ neck, pulling his mouth down to his in a hot, bruising kiss. 

“Needed that.”Jim whispered, stepping back and meeting Bones’ eyes. 

“Tease.” Bones whispered, before pushing Jim against the wall behind him and kissing Jim with everything he had. Cupping Jim’s cheek, he nipped at Jim’s full lower lip before sliding his tongue over it to ease the sting. Jim groaned, low and deep, pulling Bones’ hips against him. As ever, heat crackled between them and Bones wanted to give himself up to the inferno. Everything in Bones narrowed to this moment with the man that is his entire world. 

He ran his hands down Jim’s chest, the leather jacket feeling cool against his palms. He intended to slip his hands under Jim’s shirt but stopped instantly at Jim’s almost imperceptible hiss of pain. He raised his head and watched Jim open his eyes, dazed, his pupils blown wide. Bones stepped back with a satisfied smile. 

“Where does it hurt, kid?”

“My ribs, just a bit.” Now Bones did pull his shirt up, desire tamped down, ever the doctor, easily avoiding Jim’s attempts to pull him close again. He ran the sensor over Jim’s chest, easing the bruising, and gently administered a pain blocker hypospray.

“Not broken. Just bruised. Here, put your shirt on. You can fill me in while we walk to the brig.”

As they walked they met up with Spock just as Bones said, “So, to recap, we’re stranded in the Klingon’s backyard with a ship full of unstable torpedos and a madman. That’s terrific. It’s practically a pleasure cruise!”

“Told ya that space would be fun.” 

“You are an infantile adrenaline junkie.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Jim laughed as Spock joined them on their way to the brig.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Karl Urban is just a brilliant Bones. If you haven’t already, re-watch this scene. I didn’t even realize he was in the background the first time I watched it but he does an amazing job in his reactions when the ship drops out of warp. He doesn’t have a single line of dialogue (at that point) and steals the scene. 
> 
> 2) It’s a tiny moment in the film but look between Jim and Bones during the phone call to Chekov in Engineering is a perfect McKirk moment. Really nicely done, Mr. Pine!
> 
> 3) In the second scene, Jim calls Bones from the shuttlebay and asks him to meet him at the bridge. However, between that and the confrontation with Harrison/Khan at the brig, Jim changes from his BAMF smuggler’s costume back into his yellow command shirt. And the cuts on his face are cleaned up too. Now, who do we think took care of that?


End file.
